This invention relates to ladder standoffs, and in particular to a coupler for a ladder standoff arrangement which joins sections of adjustable bearing arms of the standoff arrangement to make the bearing arms universally adjustable to accommodate standing the ladder off from an almost unlimited array of surfaces.
Ladder standoffs, also known as ladder supports, have been developed over the years and are provided with a myriad of forms and shapes. The purpose of a ladder standoff is to perform as its name implies, to stand the ladder away from a structure against which the ladder is being used. Also, ladder standoffs can stabilize a ladder by providing a wider stance against the surface or structure against which the ladder is used.
A particular ladder standoff arrangement is disclosed and described in incorporated pending application Ser. No. 11/039,096. That application discloses a particular means of providing adjustability of bearing arms in the form of a pair of interlocking toothed lug assemblies. The present invention provides a different joining arrangement, in the form of a coupler.